L After Beyond Birthday II
by BeyondLawlietBeyondCompare
Summary: In the first story BB was killed by L, but the trauma that L experienced while held hostage by BB is permanently etched in his mind. As a result, L now believes that BB lives inside him.
1. BB Lives Inside Me

L sat in his padded cell. Watari had left and L was all alone. Almost.

"BB...are you there?" L called out loud.

"Of course, I live inside you L." came the disembodied reply from L's head.

"BB...I...I'm still L...Watari told me so." L laid down in supine position on the floor. He lifted his legs up off the ground and wriggled his toes, giggling.

"But Near is L now." replied B.

L stopped playing with his feet. He began to frown.

"Are you mad, L?" asked B.

L turned on his side and curled up into the fetal position.

"No. I forgive Near."

"Do you forgive me?" asked B.

"No. I hate you."

"Really? Because I love you. I always had, I just didn't realize it till now."

"I'm glad your dead, BB." stated L.

Silence.

"Why do you say things like that to me?"

"Shut up."

"Why do you always have to ruin everything, L?"

"Shut Up."

"Why did you kill me L? All I ever wanted was to be your equal!"

"YOU'RE A LIAR!"

"You forced us all to become like you! You did it to me, to Near, to Mello, to Matt, to Linda, you even forced Watari to look after you! You never let Watari have a life of his own, he was always playing second fiddle to you!" shouted B.

"STOP IT BB!"

"Watari can't even enjoy his golden years because you're so selfish! Now you've gone and put more weight on poor Watari's shoulders! Are you proud of yourself, L? Are you?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" screamed L at the top of his lugs clamping his hands over his ears. He began to twist and writhe on the floor of his cell, banning up against the walls.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he screamed over and over. Nurses and orderlys ran into the room with sedatives.

"Mr. Lawliet! Mr. Lawliet! Please calm down! Calm down! Tom hurry and get that jacket off! Mr. Lawliet can you hear me? Listen, we're going to give you something to help you sleep."

Tom the Orderly tore off L's straightjacket while another man held L is headlock trying to keep him from thrashing around. Nurse Jenny pulled out her needle and inserted the quick acting sedative into L's arm. L stopped screaming and laid down quietly. All the staff members got up, the two male orderlies picked L up and laid him down on his bed. Jenny knelt down besides him.

"You rest now, Mr. Lawliet." she said gently.

"Tell BB I'm not selfish! Tell him!" L cried.

"L honey BB is dead, and dead people don't talk."

L was beginning to get sleepy. He started mumbling softly and finally went on to sleep. Everyone left the room and L began to dream.

* * *

L was walking around in a vast darkness.

"BB?" he called out anxiously.

"I'm here, L."

"BB...where am I? Where are you?"

"I'm all around you Lawlipop." BB giggled.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be Lawlipop, listen to me. I've realized a lot since I've died. I realized how everyone has been trying to tell you that I'm not inside you. But they lie! I'm here for you, L. When you killed me, I saw how Whammy's House made us not like each other. It made us do bad things."

"What's your point?"

"The point is that the kids at Whammy's House should be saved from themselves."

"Yes...we should release them from their suffering...they've been tainted by Whammy's and we must cleanse them...but how?"

"Cleanse them how you cleansed me, L. I'm free now...I've changed from the BB you used to know...I'm happy now."

"Cleanse them with death...yes...sweet sweet death..."


	2. The Taste of Blood

"Are you ready, Lawlipop?" asked Beyond's echoing voice.

"Yes...I believe so..." replied L, shakily.

"Remember my raven, we are doing this to cleanse the successors. To free them from their sorrow."

"The sorrow that I caused?" asked L.

"Yes. The pressure to become you is far too great."

"I understand."

"Good. Now my beautiful raven, let us prepare to fly."

L began to scream as loud as he could. He needed to attract some attention. He clutched the homemade shank made of a sharpened toothbrush stuffed deep into his pocket in his thin pale hand. For a week he had been feigning progress in his mental stability, he had made so much "progress" that they felt he could do without his confining straight-jacket. Of course, this was all apart of BB's plan. L knew that he just had to trust in BB, so he continued to scream.

"I love you so much, L." Beyond murmured gently in L's head. "My darling little raven...when you killed me I thought that if I couldn't be with you in life, I would become part of you in death."

The nurse on duty ran into the room. She came over to L and tried to calm him down. He immediately stopped screaming and stared up at her. His beautiful dark gray eyes captured her, she could not stop looking at them.

"See? I told you your eyes were beautiful." whispered BB. "The brightest of all the colors."

"But they're gray." replied L, aloud.

"Huh?" asked the nurse, puzzled.

"And?" replied B. "Stab her, L."

L pulled out the toothbrush shank and stabbed the nurse in her side. She was about to cry out but L grabbed her mouth and he stabbed her through her chest.

"Please hurry and die." he whispered in the frightened woman's ear. "I don't want to keep stabbing you...so please hurry and die."

She woman tried to fight him off, but L had an iron grip. He closed her nose and clamped his hand tighter over her mouth. She really began to struggle when she realized that he was trying to suffocate her.

"Good thinking, L!" exclaimed BB. "Suffocate her to death!"

L squeezed tighter. She glanced up at him, a single tear rolled down from her eye as she drew her last breath. L could feel her life force leave and her body go limp. He released her and let her slump to the floor.

"I know it's hard for you to do this L. But trust me, we must sacrifice in order to gain." said B.

"Yes..."

L peeked out onto the long hallway. He briefly glanced both ways before stepping out onto the hall. He advanced quickly, keeping on constant alert. On BB's instructions he walked into the staff cafeteria. L open the fridge and began to rummage through lunch kits.

"What are we here for?" asked BB. "You stopped our escape just so you can scavenge for sweets?"

"No. I'm looking for a knife." replied L calmly.

"I see..." BB's voice echoed gently. "It was exhilarating watching you kill that nurse. Murder suits you, L. Much more than justice does."

"I don't want to talk about it." L picked up a steak knife, he ran his thumb along the serrated blade. "But I see why you did it, Beyond. The texture of blood is exquisite." He pushed his thumb into the blade. Blood oozed out from L's self-inflicted wound. He looked at it, smiling softly to himself, B strangely quiet. L opened his mouth and ran his moist tongue over his cut, lapping up his blood. He finished, savoring the coppery taste. A serene smirk glided across L's lips.

"Quite exquisite." he murmured.


End file.
